


Her Footfalls Awaken Fury

by locketofyourhair



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locketofyourhair/pseuds/locketofyourhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif has always bedded warriors when the fancy took her, but never before has she taken to a Midgardian woman, as they are too soft and easily bruised by half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Footfalls Awaken Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, brief descriptions of knifeplay. Written for sinuous_curve, in hopes of making the day a bit more bearable. :(

Sif has always bedded warriors when the fancy took her, taking to the bed of Valkyries when she found herself lonely. There was an abortive attempt with Hogun that neither of them comment on, and she has known a few elf maidens. She never took to Midgardian women, though, too soft and easily bruised by half. Their mouths were sweet, but she knows her tastes. 

Knew her taste. She had not been surprised to find that Thor’s Midgardian warriors to include a woman. She had known female warriors of old. She had not been surprised to know the Widow was a fierce warrior who would spar with the Captain of America and come away smiling.

And then the Widow smiled at her, and Sif found herself smiling back. 

Natasha, as the Widow has explained she wants to be called, is different. 

Sif can feel that she is as breakable as the others when she lays her hands upon Natasha’s skin. Her ribcage feels small in Sif’s palms, and her skin is fair enough for a flush to spread between her breasts when Sif has her naked. 

There are nights where Sif will merely hold the Widow, to see her flush and squirm until she cannot take it and will use the combat training she has learned to force Sif to continue. More than one, she has wrapped her legs around Sif’s head and made her move along. Sif yielded, and Natasha pushed her cunt to Sif’s mouth and made her bring her until Natasha could not move. 

Natasha uses knives at times, when they are naked, blades that raise curious welts along Sif’s skin. Sif is nearly scandalized by the notion of using a blade in a way to bring pleasure, to see the red lines on her own skin and know that if she were merely mortal, Natasha’s blade would have cut her skin. 

Sometimes, when Natasha pulls at her hair and makes her cry out, makes her submit in ways that make the warrior in her burn with shame even as the woman revels in it, she cannot help but think that she understands now, in this moment, why Thor is so taken with his tiny physicist.

Perhaps more it comes when Natasha takes her into the mortal world. Sif finds New York and Malibu to be loud worlds, clamoring with car horns and lights that distract the eye. Natasha holds her hand through it, and they are always sure to stop at the house of pancakes because Sif has found nothing so delicious as waffles and the pancakes covered in sugars and sweets. She is sticky after, but Natasha’s lips turn up at the corner, her voice low. 

More than once, Natasha has taken Sif to the washroom, and Sif must be quiet when Natasha pulls up the skirt that she asks Sif to wear here. 

Natasha takes her at times, with Midgardian magic that vibrates inside her that makes her scream her pleasure to the knowledge of all that live within the Avenger’s hall, and in the quiet moments after, Sif watches Natasha’s mouth, trying to hear her breath words. 

But her mouth moves silently then, and AllSpeak does not let her know the words. She finds herself hoping that they are the same declarations she feels when she wakes in the morning and sees Natasha’s fingers curling her hair in with Sif’s. Sif opens her mouth to say that Natasha honors her, to make Sif’s cursed locks beautiful with the fire of her own, but Natasha kisses the words away.

She does not know why she tells Natasha of the curse, her beautiful curls stolen away by Loki. She has never forgiven him, and Natasha does not seem to mind this the way Thor or Frigga would. She remembers well the SHEILD warriors felled by Loki's tricks, and her hair is just one trick played small.

"Still," she says, in her soft voice, with her green eyes burning. "I like you like this." 

Were they on Asgard, the days she spends in Natasha's bed would be seen as folly. A warrior cannot take to their lover for more than a night or two, not when there is real glory to be spared. Even Fandral will leave his lover behind for the sake of a good battle. Here though, Thor only chuckles when she is roused by the smell of the Captain's or the son of Coul's cooking to leave Natasha's bed. 

And he may chuckle, because Jane Foster requires him to sit with her at the table while Natasha does not mind Sif stealing a portion of the meal away to her bed (Sif sometimes calls it theirs) and eating it on the cotton sheets. She does not mind that Sif has found great use for ketchup on all manor of eggs and meat, and sometimes leaves small stains in the bed. 

There will be a time when she is called home, and she can only hope that at that time, Natasha will wish to follow.


End file.
